Pralobhan
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Gopal menemui Kaizo di Perpustakaan Stasiun Angkasa TAPOPS. Sang kapten berencana membantunya mengatasi 'Gangguan' yang akhir-akhir ini sering dialami oleh sang Manipulator Molekul. Dapatkah Gopal lepas dari pengaruh jahat yang menghantuinya selama ini? (Entry untuk #BBBAgainstTheFlow. Fanfic terakhir dari trilogi Suspense Gopal setelah Fanfic Keraguan dan Reves Noirs)


**Note: Latar BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Ada sebagian OOC, ketidakjelasan dll**

* * *

_**PRALOBHAN**_

_**oleh: Murasaki Dokugi**_

_**BoBoiBoy milik Monsta**_

Gopal takut, takut sekali.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Suara itu selalu saja menghantui benaknya sejak kejadian 'itu'. Gopal bahkan mengira-ngira dirinya bisa gila jika suara itu dibiarkan terus-menerus menghantui benaknya.

Tapi syukurlah hari ini dia mendapat satu kabar baik. Abang Fang, Kapten Kaizo, secara khusus hendak menolongnya lepas dari masalahnya, sesuatu yang tentu saja membuat sang Manipulator Molekul ternganga hebat saking kagetnya karena Kaizo jarang sekali menawarkan bantuan yang bersifat psikologis. Pagi itu juga Kaizo menyuruh Gopal datang ke Perpustakaan Stasiun angkasa TAPOPS untuk membicarakan masalah ini secara empat mata. Awalnya Gopal ragu, tapi setelah dipaksa oleh BoBoiBoy, anak berdarah India itu mau tidak mau akhirnya mengiyakan juga.

Dirinya sudah tiba di depan pintu Perpustakaan. Dengan langkah agak gentar Gopal melangkah masuk. Dia celigukan di ambang pintu seperti orang bingung.

"Kau nak berdiri kat situ sepanjang hari ke ape?"

"Ekh!?"

Gopal terhenyak. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Kaizo yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi empuk yang terletak di salah satu sudut ruang Perpustakaan sambil berpangku kaki. Sang manipulator molekul langsung cengar-cengir sambil meraba bagian belakang kepalanya karena malu.

"Hehehe, sori Kapten. Saya tak nampak Kapten duduk dekat sudut tue."

Kaizo mendesah sambil memutar bola matanya. "Dah, dah. Cepat sini duduk. Ada benda yang secara khusus mahu saya bincangkan dengan kamu."

Gopal mengangguk pelan seraya berjalan menuju sudut dimana Kaizo berada lalu duduk di kursi yang terletak di hadapan pria itu. Setelah duduk, Kaizo berdehem sebentar. Dia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya kembali. Kepalanya condong ke depan sembari bertopang dagu. Tentu saja Gopal merasa semakin kikuk melihat sikap tegang tersebut. Dia menelan ludah.

"Ja- jadi apa benda yang Kapten nak bincangkan dengan saya?" tanyanya gugup. Kaizo memicingkan mata merahnya dan menatap Gopal lamat.

"Jawab soalan ni, Gopal. Apakah 'dia' masih bincang-bincang dekat fikiran kau?"

"Huh?" Gopal merasa kakinya mati rasa mendengar itu. "I- iye, Kapten. Saya masih sering dengar suara 'dia'. Tapi apasal Kapten tanya soalan macam tu?"

Seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Gopal, Kaizo malah memberinya pertanyaan berikutnya. "'Dia' masih sering ajak diri kau untuk join dia ke?" tanyanya lagi, membuat Gopal merasa semakin gugup. Anak itu hanya sanggup mengangguk kecil.

"Be- Betul, Kapten..."

"Hmm-" Kaizo tampak rileks sedikit. "Jadi memang itu yang 'dia' mahukan," desisnya getir. Dilihatnya Gopal dengan raut muka serius. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Dengar sini baik-baik, Gopal. Aku tahu aku bukanlah Abang kandung kau, tapi aku tekankan... JANGAN PERNAH TERPEDAYA OLEH GODAAN 'DIA' LAGI."

Gopal terperanjat. "Sa- Saya tahu pon," tukasnya kikuk. "Selepas saya bebas dari pengaruh dia satu minggu lepas, saya berusaha untuk lupakan 'dia'. Ta- Tapi tetap sahaja dia cuba teror saya. Sebab dia.. sebab dialah saya cekik Ying dan serang BoBoiBoy semasa mencari salah satu potongan Cermin Galaxy dekat Planet Tim tam Dua. Lepas tu 'dia' jadikan saya bawahan 'dia' guna godaan yang hodohnya terlampau sangat. Selepas saya terbebas dari pengaruh 'dia', saya fikir saya takkan apa-apakan kawan-kawan saya lagi. Tapi nyatanya saya masih terpengaruh oleh dia. Dia bahkan masih sempat buat saya cekik BoBoiBoy masa kita nak rayakan hari jadi saya. Apa saya kena... apa saya kena buat? Saya tak nak jadi monster bagi kawan-kawan saya untuk kedua kalinya. Huhuhuu..."

Gopal menangis tersedu-sedu, meratapi nasibnya yang tidak karuan itu. Sejak insiden di Planet Tim tam Dua itu, sang manipulator molekul tidak tahu apakah dia sanggup melawan pengaruh jahat yang entah mengapa seringkali merasuki benaknya. Kaizo menatapnya dengan pandangan kasihan. Bagaimanapun juga, Gopal masih remaja yang tergolong labil. Sepengecut apapun dia, Anak gembul itu tetap saja tidak layak menerima penderitaan batin seperti ini. Kaizo menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dijamahnya bahu Gopal, membuat anak berkulit cokelat gelap itu perlahan-lahan tenang.

"Jangan risau, Gopal. Saya akan cuba untuk terus dukung kamu," katanya penuh perhatian. "Asal kamu punya niat untuk itu. Kamu kena bertahan, demi kawan-kawan kamu. Jangan buat diorang merasa terkhianati."

Gopal mengelap air matanya. "Saya... Saya Cuma nak jadi spesial di mata kawan-kawan saya..." desisnya getir. "Saya jeles dekat BoBoiBoy, terutama selepas dia jadi figur tauladan dekat budak-budak kat Pulau Rintis... sebab tu lah 'dia' janji nak buat saya jadi spesial macam BoBoiBoy. Tapi ternyata... ternyata 'dia' manfaatkan saya untuk belasah kawan-kawan saya sendiri... Itu lagi sakit daripada ditolak oleh budak-budak kat Pulau rintis tue."

Kaizo menatapnya sambil _facepalm_. "Tu lah. Kau ni dah macam Pang dah... nak sangat jadi populer," ujarnya menyindir. "Tapi camkan kata-kata aku. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan egois. Kau akan lagi mudah tergoda kalau kau egois, sebab dinding moral kau akan melemah sebab sikap egois tue. Faham?"

"Fa- Faham, Kapten..."

"Bagus," jawab Kaizo puas. "Baiklah. Itu sahaja yang saya nak bagi bincang dekat kamu. Saya masih nak duduk kat Library ni. Kamu boleh pergi."

"O- Oke," jawab Gopal terbata-bata. Air matanya sudah mengering. "Terima kasih sebab dah bagi konseling dekat saya."

"Sama-sama," balas Kaizo datar. "Sudah, pergi sana. Saya nak menyendiri dahulu."

"Hehehe, okey kapten," balas Gopal sambil nyengir hambar. Namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi ragu begitu dia melihat Kaizo agak meringis.

"Err, Kapten Kaizo? Kapten okey, ke?" tanyanya cemas.

Kaizo menggeleng. "Tak payah kau risau. Ini cuma sakit luka sebab tusukan tempo hari tu," tukasnya segera. Wajahnya tampak muram setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, membuat sang superhero molekul merasa tubuhnya menegang kembali.

"Oh," Gopal menelan ludah. "Ma- Maaf, Kapten... saya tak bermaksud-"

"Tak payah kamu risau. Lagipun luka ini dah sembuh."

"O- Okey, kapten. Saya pergi dulu."

"Um."

Gopal cepat-cepat keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Dia mendesah. Tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks setelah Kaizo memberinya sedikit 'konseling.' Anak India itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kini dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Selama teman-temannya mendukungnya, dia tidak akan terkalahkan.

_BRUK!_

"Gah!"

Gopal menubruk BoBoiBoy yang tiba-tiba muncul di tikungan lorong, membuat anak bertopi jingga itu nyaris terpelanting. Ditatapnya Gopal dengan pandangan sebal.

"Ish, kau ni, Gopal. Hampir aku jatuh tadi," gerutunya. Gopal memandang sahabatnya itu sambil menyeringai.

"Hehehe, sori BoBoiBoy. Aku tak nampak kau tadi," jawabnya cengengesan. BoBoiBoy menatapnya dengan wajah malas.

"Ye lah tu," tukasnya. "Oh, ya. Macam mana dengan konseling kau dekat Kapten Kaizo? Berjaya tak?"

Gopal mengangguk. "Boleh juga, dey," katanya sumringah. "Fyuh, Kapten bagi aku pencerahan tadi. Dia kata aku tak boleh egois lagi. Dan selepas difikir-fikir, apa yang dia cakapkan tue ada betulnya juga."

"Nah, ini baru kawan baik aku," sergah BoBoiBoy riang sembari merangkul bahu Gopal dengan satu tangan. "Sekonyol apapun masih tetap setia kawan. Oh, iya. Apa kata kalau aku belanja kau Jus limau hari ni? Kau mesti haus,kan? Kan?"

"Hah? Ye ke?" mata Gopal berbinar-binar. "Wuih! Terima kasih, BoBoiBoy!"

"Sama-sama," balas BoBoiBoy tulus. Tahu-tahu dia berubah ke mode Halilintar-nya. "Yang lamban kena belanja buat ahad depan!"

"Dey, mana aci!?" jerit Gopal kaget. Namun belum sempat dia melanjutkan protes, tahu-tahu BoBoiBoy sudah melesat menuju kantin dengan gerakan kilatnya.

"Haish, apa benda dengan kawan baik aku ni,"ujar Gopal dengan wajah malas sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul si superhero elemental menuju kantin. "Tunggu aku, BoBoiBoy!"

Tampak kedua anak itu saling berlomba di lorong stasiun TAPOPS menuju kantin. Keduanya saling meneriaki satu sama lain, membuat para anggota TAPOPS yang lewat di lorong-lorong itu kaget bukan main. Gopal tidak peduli. Dia lega bisa kembali menjadi pribadinya yang asyik. Dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin momen baik ini berakhir.

Namun sayang, tanpa dia sadari sebuah sosok mengawasi dirinya dari sebuah sudut lorong yang gelap. Sosok itu hanya setengah badan, karena setengah badannya masih 'terbenam' di lantai Stasiun TAPOPS yang dia modifikasikan sebagai kolam bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Haish, padapun aku masih nak ganggu Gopal lagi," desisnya sebal. "Tanpa rajaku, aku boleh apa?"

Saat berkata begitu, sekonyong-konyong dia tertegun. Tak lama kemudian dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis sembari bersilang lengan di depan dada lalu terkekeh sendiri.

"Aku mungkin tak semaniak Rosaline, tapi aku takkan lepaskan korang begitu mudah," gumamnya renyah. "Ini mesti akan jadi pertunjukan yang elok. Mari kita tengok apakah mereka boleh berjaya menghindar daripada 'Sang pemilik kuasa elemental yang sebenar', fufufuu..."

Sekali lagi sosok itu tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya dia membenamkan dirinya sendiri di dalam 'kolam ciptaannya' di lantai Stasiun angkasa TAPOPS, menghilang seolah ditelan bumi.

**TAMAT(?)**

* * *

**Halo, readers! Akhirnya kita sampai juga di entry terakhir dari Gopal Suspense Trilogy. ^^ Kenapa trilogi? Karena fanfic ini ada prequelnya. Silahkan baca fanfic keraguan dan Reves Noirs ya. ;) Dan ini saya rencanakan sebagai entry terakhir untuk #BBBAgainstTheFlow walaupun agak terlambat sedikit, ehehe.**

**Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa trilogi yang satu ini endingnya ada unsur menggantungnya melulu. Yah, bisa dibilang ini ada kaitannya dengan fanfic Cermin Galaxy season yang akan datang, karena author berencana mau memasukkan sebab mengapa Gopal sering mendengar suara-suara aneh, hehehe. Doakan Author agar bisa selesaikan fanfic-fanfic ini, ya ^^**

**Akhir kata, Mohon review dari teman-teman sekalian. ;) Love you all, dear readers! ^^**


End file.
